


The Best Things In Life

by Iamthesmileyface



Series: Red Tulips [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthesmileyface/pseuds/Iamthesmileyface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red tulips symbolize true, everlasting love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Things In Life

It is a bright summer’s day, and a cheerful young man walks into a florist’s shop. He takes his time considering the flowers, and finally selects a few red tulips. The florist behind his counter smiles. The young man had visited his shop every week for quite a few months now, and had always picked out red tulips. As the young man approaches the counter, the florist called out jovially, “Still not going to tell me who the flowers are for, Mathias?” 

 

“They’re for someone very special,” Mathias chuckled.

 

“I’ll get the answer out of you one of these one days!” The florist laughs, shaking his head at Mathias as he wrapped the tulips in tissue paper.

 

“I’m sure you will, Mr. Vargas.” Mathias tossed over his shoulder as he walked out of the shop, the bell above the door chiming cheerily. The door closed on the shop filled with hearty laughter and beautiful scents. Placing the tulips carefully in the basket of his bicycle, Mathias quickly made his way across town to a small wrought-iron gate that had become very familiar over the past months. Leaving his bike leaning against the low brick wall, he strode past the gate, with tulips in hand. Holding the tulips loosely, he walked down the dirt path quickly, stopping finally before a simple gravestone.

 

**Jans De Vries**

**1989-2015**

**The best things in life are free**

  
Smiling sadly, Mathias placed the tulips before the headstone. “Miss ya, tulip head.”

**Author's Note:**

> The epitaph is the result of a 3 am conversation about mortality. Jans had said that if someone put anything as dumb as "the best things in life are free" on his gravestone, he'd haunt them forever.


End file.
